warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Loveleaf/Archive One
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Loveleaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Falcon star (Talk) 00:31, May 28, 2011 Sorry, like I said before, I'm new to this wikia stuff :D And the new background is great! Falcon star 02:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG IT IS YOU FROM THE WARRIORSFANFIC WIKI! RAWR! I'm Birchy there xD TeeHee10:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh my hi. Om nom nom. 15:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, mind teaching me the 'fundimentals of wiki'? :D'' DeathRose 16:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC)'' Already have a siggie. And we don't desperately need one, do we? ;D I mean, it's just to liven it up really... TeeHee 16:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Weellll, yeah you might be taking it over. But you're an admin, what'da expect? XD And who's to say thats a bad thing? Without you, this wiki would be nothing. DeathRose 16:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I suppose it's not nessesary. But wouldn't it be better if News: Front page was editable only by admins? Just a suggestion, if you think otherwise, you obviously know best. :3 http://i968.photobucket.com/albums/ae165/LotusPigeon/siggy.png 23:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course, how do I do this? (Link my siggie/picture to my userpage?) http://i968.photobucket.com/albums/ae165/LotusPigeon/siggy.png 17:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's a real siggy. But I don't know how to link it... I just put the image url in my 'siggy chaging place' XD Hey, Im a person who plays the game AND lurks on your forum on the warrior cats site. Its awesome! I don't have a membership though. :( I also edit this wiki. BIG FAN FALCON IS AWESOME!!! Also its sad that your topic got deleted... I feel lonely now. You guys are like best friends that I can't see, talk, or interact with. Please don't change this up so people have to log in to leave a message, because this is my only resource that I can use to talk to you guys because you're AWSOME!!! :) 22:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC)The Unknown Warrior 22:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hope you like this video on youtube! Hope you like the song and animations! THE BEST VIDEO EVAH! Linky! Watch now! <--------- Clicky! 22:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC)The Unknown Warrior 22:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? Watch my video? Im telling you its great!? 12:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC)The Unknown Warrior 12:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Could I have a layout like yours? o: 'Cause its epiiiiic. -Foxspirit was here!- =^w^= 01:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm wolfhowl222 but you can call me wolf! This wiki has helped me alot so I decided to join! Awh, oh well. Thanks anyways! -Foxspirit was here!- =^w^= 02:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! x: I won't do it again. -Foxspirit was here!- =^w^= 14:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :D I see you're popular, eh? XD lol (this isn't much of a 'hello' is it?) Bushpool 19:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Guten Tag! I hope you like being Famous! But, its more fun (For me at least) to be unknown and to be called a 'Weirdo' and be proud of it. Anyway, Guten Tag and fun wishes to you! Kikistone (talk) 23:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Kikistone (Aka Badgerstripe) Hello! I'm new to the wiki and just wanted to say hi. Also, I love Warrior Cats: Untold Tales!!!!!!! LavaFairy (talk) 22:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC)LavaFairy Thanks! Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki! You. Are. EPIC. Hey Loveleaf! You are sooo awesome! I admire you because you really care about the game and the wiki! Not a lot of people have that kind of dedication for stuff like this, which makes it really refreshing to find someone that does. You must know a lot about coding to be able to do all the things you do. Barley anyone I know can code! I only know super basic HTML. You are a computer wizard! Thanks for being on the wiki! You're a huge insparation, so keep on being awesome! --Nightblaze1410, If you have to fail, fail epically. 20:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I can't go into the Moonstone Cavern it just turns all white and the bar to the right showing my hunger and thirst and everything else disappears. What do I do? Oh I didn't mean to edit anything. I saw this decided I could write and ask for help. Hello! I joined only a few days ago, but I want to dedicate myself to this wikia. =) I have already marked many spam pages and articles for deletion, so you can delete them (if you can :P). If I am doing anything wrong, please tell me. Thanks for making this wikia awesome! <3 Flutterangel (talk) 01:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Discuss Page Oops, sorry, didn't know! ^^; And maybe we could put a page with the basics of the training (how to get experience, why training was added, ect) and then put a link to the developer diary page? And that'd be a good idea ^^ AgentRae (talk) 21:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) True, true. Maybe we could make a page with all of the version changes, along with the links to the Developer's Diaries? AgentRae (talk) 21:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ooo, we could put up Deathrose's downloads too~ Don't worry about the Bloodclan image, I'm working on it now ^^ And thank you so much for fixing my userbox, I couldn't get that to work! AgentRae (talk) 21:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure! ^_^ I love the new colors, it's more warriors themed than the last one :D AgentRae (talk) 21:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I hope so too! Is there any other page that needs pictures that you know of? AgentRae (talk) 21:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll get working, then~! AgentRae (talk) 21:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll crop each of them from the Bloodclan screenshot, no worries ^_^ Which page do they go on? AgentRae (talk) 21:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty :D I'm still 28 rep away from getting to Bloodclan, so I'll get them as soon as I can :3 AgentRae (talk) 21:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's really no problem, I have this week off for spring break, and I wanted to do something productive~! ^_^ AgentRae (talk) 21:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :P I really hope Wolfpelt stops posting that same link, the one heading to dont-click-me.com or something like that. AgentRae (talk) 21:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpelt (a guemember) keeps posting the same link to that website on quite a few of her posts. :/ AgentRae (talk) 22:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed something... Dawnleaf and Loveleaf xD Coincidence? Maebeh. AgentRae (talk) 22:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, I fail then. AgentRae (talk) 22:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Loveleaf, I need a bit of help on adding the picture to the Bloodclan page ^^" How exactly do I do that? AgentRae (talk) 22:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello Loveleaf! Just letting you know I'm always going to help this wikia when I can! :) Sea Light (talk) 20:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Loveleaf, you're just letting pages dissapear! I don't think you deserve the title "Love" Meanleaf! 01:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Warrior Lover please tell falconstar to add skyclan to the game. What to do with this page? http://warriorcatsuntoldtales.wikia.com/wiki/Rouge_life Ivy Ivy Ivy (talk) 03:11, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi :D Loveleaf I have a question ^^; I hope I'm at the right place to ask <.< I wanted to make a german Wikia about untold tales. But than I thougt about to connect it with this Wikia here couse here are so much artikles :D So is there a way, to make a "button" ore something on every artikle, and then the same artikle apears, just in german language? I'm good in translating so I could change the english to german and translate the whole pages. But I don't know how to make such a Button <.< My Idea was that the butten just leads to another page that looks exactly the same as the page bevore. And dhan I translate the things in teh "new" page. So it looks the same and no on has to search for pictures and so on again. It's just an idea :D So I hope you answere^^ SanIzanami (talk) 09:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a rogue potrole stop following you?Snowfallstar (talk) 00:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Snowfallstar I want to move my rouges Do you know how to move rouges from there oraganel places and get them to stay there? Snowfallstar (talk) @Snowfallstar I don't think you can move your rouges, as once they're there, they will stay in that nest. I think many people are requesting that in the next update, rouges CAN be moved. Wolfypup7 (talk) 17:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Nightpelt/storm/star of NightClan Will you ''pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee '' get me a screen like yours?Snowfallstar (talk) 01:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Try not to beg people for things. :) Wolfypup7 (talk) 17:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Nightpelt/storm/star of NightClan Adding to Wiki Pages Hey Loveleaf, I see the Medicine Cat Assistant page is on the candidates for deletion? I'd like it to be removed from there for the same reason I stated on the Candidates for Deletion's page, it needs to stay for newcomers. I wanted to ask if there was anything I could add to said page to remove it from the Candidates for Deletion's list? :3 Wolfypup7 (talk) 16:22, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Nightstar of NightClan Hey Loveleaf, I finished with the talk pages! Just thought I'd let you know. Lotie teh Visor Lover (talk) 23:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Loooootah! Lolopop91 Anna Hi, I'm having trouble getting to the site for the game, have any help? It would really be appreciated. Thanks! ok, I am gathering from snooping around your profile(no I'm not a stalker, I'm bored) your a Whovian, and read the Gardians of Ga'Hoole books. if I'm wrong, set me straight. Thanks for welcoming me! I just wanted to say hi .3. SilverstreamPlaysMC (talk) 02:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC)Silverstream Loveleaf, can i change my rouge clan kit's name? its a warrior and i think its silly that his name is SnowKIT. User:Nightstar.FireClan (User talk:Nightstar.FireClan) 10:29, December 27, 2014